This Is Who I Am
by Siriuslyanerd
Summary: This is a story about a girl who grows up in a muggle house with parents who want nothing to do with anything even remotely not normal. So when she finds out that she is a wizard she has to leave her home and live with the Malfoy family. Friendships will be made for sure.Her name is Izabella and she is the least brave person in the world yet somehow she finds herself in Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N : I hope you enjoy this and if you do check out my other story, it's called Jade Malfoy.**

I was born on February 15th, 2005, in America, to a family of Muggles.

We moved to London when I was nine years old and not much else happened in my life until the last day of summer before my sixth grade year.

That's the day that a man named Neville Longbottom came to my home and told my parents that I'd been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They completely flipped and told the man to take me somewhere then because they wanted nothing to do with me. I never really liked them so it wasn't too bad when the man told me to go upstairs and pack because he had arranged a place for me in case of this sort of thing.

So I walked up the stairs to my room and packed up all of my things and walked straight back down to the font room and the man took me to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. He explained that the next day he would be taking me to get everything I needed for school and then dropping me off at the place I would be staying for the rest of the summer and after school if we hadn't found a better place by then. So I quickly changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and Mr. Longbottom brought me to a place called Diagon Alley to get the things that I needed. Then we went to the pet shop and got me and tabby kitten. She was only fifteen weeks old so I could still carry her in my arms easily. I named her Pumpkin because of her orange coloring.

 **A/N: I hope you like this preview of my story the first full length chapter should be up wighin two weeks of now. So long for now. Bye beee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Once I had all my things Mr. Longbottom took me to a place called Malfoy Manor, the place where I would be staying for a while, and introduced me to the Malfoy family. Mr. Malfoy a sweet but strict man in his late thirties, Mrs. Malfoy a kindhearted person altogether also in her late thirties, and their only child Scorpius Malfoy was about my age and looked sweet enough.

After introducing me and making sure I got settled alright Mr. Longbottom left for his own home.

At this point it was dinner so I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mrs. Malfoy served us each a plate of meatloaf and I immediately took a bite of it to get the the taste into my mouth and everyone else did the same. We just ate in silence until Scorpius asked me eagerly "What House do you want to be in at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know anything about the Houses or Hogwarts yet. I only found out I was a witch two days ago." I replied and then quickly added, "Maybe you could tell me about them all later."

He looked at me and grinned then he said "Sure, I'll tell you after dinner."

So we finished our dinner quickly and Mrs. Malfoy told us that she'd call us when the dessert was finished, then Scorpius jumped out of his chair and pulled me out of mine in the process of dragging me to his room. We got to the door and he threw it open and dragged me inside, slammed the door and dragged me to the bed, he only let go of my arm once I was sitting on the bed and looking at him. Then he started immediately telling me everything I needed to know about Hogwarts. I barely even got the chance to add in _ooh's_ and _ahh's_ and _mhmm's._

Then when he was finally finished telling me everything he knew he asked me the same question as he had at dinner "What house do you want to be in?"

"Well now that I know about them I am going to sleep on that question and then answer you tomorrow." I replied logically. He looked disappointed and nodded his head. We soon fell into a comfortable conversation about my life as a Muggle. He didn't know much about the Muggle world and so I had to explain a lot of different things to him.

We talked for about an hour and then Mrs. Malfoy yelled from downstairs " Come get dessert now, or you don't get it at all!"

So we ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Then we plopped down into the chairs at the table and Mrs. Malfoy served us some Double Fudge Chocolate Cake. We ate quickly and Mr. Malfoy asked Scorpius to show me to my room and help me unpack. So we walked upstairs again and he walked me to my room. He unpacked my books and put them on the twelve shelves that were built into the wall while I unpacked my clothing up hung up the shirts and dresses, very few dresses,in the closet, and put my socks and underclothes in the first of three drawers, my pants in the second, and in the bottom most drawer were my pajamas. Once we were both done we went to unpacking my different nick-nacks from Christmases and things. Since my books only took up ten of the shelves my other things went on the two bottom shelves. Then we moved around my furniture to make it more convenient for me to utilize the entire space.

By the time we were finished my room looked like this:

My bed was pushed into the corner of the room next to a window. The shelves on the wall opposite and then next to them was a desk with a stack of papers on it and an ink bottle with a brand new quill sitting next to it. The closet was on the left wall and on the right wall was another door that led to my personal bathroom. My trunk sitting at the bottom of my bed so that I could pack it on the night of August 30th. Pumpkins bed was sitting next to mine against the wall and she was fast asleep inside it.

Once we had finished and decided that we were finally done he asked me if I wanted to know about Quidditch. When I answered yes we walked over to my bed and sat down for him to explain it to me.

When he was finished I asked just to make sure that I understood "So, every Quidditch team has a keeper, two beaters, three chasers, and a seeker. The keeper's job is to guard the goal hoops, the chasers try to score, the beaters carry bat and try to keep their team safe by hitting balls at the other team, and the seeker is trying to catch a small golden ball called a snitch. Am I right?"

"Kind of, the keeper tries to keep the other team from scoring through the goal hoops with the quaffle while the chasers are trying to score with it, the beaters hit the bludgers at the other team and try to make sure that none of them hit their own team, and yes, the seeker is trying to catch the snitch," he replied sweetly. "We're going to go see a real quidditch match a couple of days before school and you'll see what I mean then."

We then talked about random things until Mr. Malfoy stuck his head in the doorway and said "Lights out brush your teeth and in bed guys we've got something planned for you two tomorrow."

So we ran to the bathroom brushed our teeth and went to our respective bedrooms for bed.

At about midnight that night I woke up screaming.

I had been in the middle of a nightmare about my mother and father. They'd found out about my magic and they came after me with spears and torches, like in vampire movies. Just as they got to me I bolted up screaming at the top of my lungs.

Scorpius being closest to me in his room next door came rushing in. He ran over to me and asked "What's wrong? " he sounded very worried.

I was silent for a moment and he sat down next to me on my bed.

Once seated he asked again, "What's wrong? " ,still just as worried.

"I-i was having the w-worst nightmare i-in history." I stuttered as I buried my face into his chest and started sobbing.

"Do you want to talk about it? " He asked.

I shook my head and buried it further in to his chest.

He stayed for a moment until he thought I was asleep and then he tried to move me off him and get up. But just as he started moving me I climbed to him and softly said "Please stay with me. " So he leaned into the bed frame and allowed me to get more comfortable as I laid my head on his heart and pulled the blanket over me. Then he put his arm around me and leaned his head back so he could sleep too.

The next morning Mr. Malfoy came to wake me and found us both.

Instead of overreacting like I would have expected he just chuckled and woke us up gently.

Then he simply asked us how we had managed to end up in the same room. Scorpius explained that I had had a nightmare the night before and how he'd come to comfort me and that we had fallen asleep.

So once he finished explaining we all went down to a delicious breakfast made by Mrs. Malfoy.

After breakfast Scorpius and I went back upstairs to get dressed so that we could go on that trip that Mr. Malfoy had told us about.

I decided - after going through almost all of my clothes - to wear a baseball jersey with my favorite team, London Mets, on it, a pair of dark jeans, and a white ribbon tying up my waist length hair.

Once I was dressed I slid into my familiar black tennis shoes and hopped down the stairs two at a time.

Scorpius was wearing a Quidditch tee with the Hollyhead Harpies on it, a pair of dark jeans like mine, and black tennis shoes almost identical to mine.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase he looked me up and down as if anylizing my outfit, smiled at the similarities of mine vs. his, and then quirked an eyebrow and asked gesturing to my tee shirt "What is that?"

"My favorite baseball team." I said softly, afraid that he would think it weird that I liked baseball, considering the fact that I was female.

Then I realized "You don't know what baseball is do you?"

"Nope, maybe you could tell me about it on the way to wherever we are going, dad says we're gonna walk since it's not far." He replied excitedly.

"Of course, I'd love to. The first thing you need to know is that it is a Muggle sport." I started as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy ushered us out the door and down the sidewalk.

By the time we got to the place we were headed to - which seemed to be a normal everyday house - I was pretty sure Scorpius had a pretty good idea of what baseball consisted of.

Mr. Malfoy led us up the front steps and then rung the door bell and a man with dark skin and olive eyes opened the door.

Before I could register what was happening the man pulled Mr. Malfoy into a tight hug and yelled "Draco! Long time no see, where you been?"

He replied by hug the gentleman back and telling him that he wanted him to meet his wife and son. Then he told the man about the circumstances in which they came to be taking care of me. The man looked a bit sad when Mr. Malfoy mentioned my parents disowning me but quickly recovered and then yelled into the house "Pansy, Alex, I have some people I want you to meet."

Soon a very pretty woman with dark hair and a slim figure appeared in the doorway with a boy who looked to be mine and Scorpius' age. Mr. Zabini - as I had been inform was his name - then introduced the two as his wife Pansy Zabini **( A/N: Former name Pansy Parkinson. )** and his son Alex Zabini, a boy with Dark hair and olive green eyes like his father, although the boy seemed a bit out of it as if he had just been pulled out of a deep thought.

They invited us inside and told Alex to take us upstairs to his room so that the adults could catch up.

So Alex led us upstairs, the look of being pulled from thought now long gone, and to his bedroom.

His room was not small by any means but it wasn't big either, and it had dark green walls and one wall was completely covered in books. His bed was pushed into a corner with his dresser next to it. He led us over to it and plopped down on it followed by Scorpius. I however slowly walked over and sat next to Scorpius warily. He shot me an encouraging smile and I leaned against his shoulder.

At this Alex shot us a puzzled look and asked "Since I know your not related, because I can just tell," He said adding the last at our confused glances in his direction, "Are you two together?" Now that I think about it he sounded a bit jealous.

"No, we're just close is all, and you're right we're not related just close." Scorpius said noticing my shyness and the slight blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Oh cool, so what are you two exactly?" He asked sounding really interested and confused.

So we explained my situation and he nodded when we were finished. "That almost makes sense." he said once Scorp was finished.

We were then interrupted by the adults yelling up the stairs that it was time to go, so we could go and get lunch.

"Did you enjoy your visit with Alex. We do hope you enjoy him, because he'll be going to Hogwarts with you two." Mr. Malfoy asked just as I took the first bite of my lunch. We were having pizza.

"Uh... yeah I guess." Scorpius answered for the both of us.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.

Lunch went on with nothing happening and after we got ice cream. In the line for the ice cream Scorpius turned to me and said "What's your favorite flavor?"

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." I replied proudly.

He grinned and we stepped forward to order. Once we had our ice cream and were seated at the table we started talking about Quidditch. I had grown to like the Hollyhead Harpies. He had been explaining all the different teams for hours before we'd fallen asleep the night before, in an effort to calm me down, just to let you know it worked.

Soon it was September first and we were waking up and getting ready to go to Kings Cross Station, to get on the Hogwarts Express. We got on the train together when we got there and then started looking for a place to sit.


	3. NOTICE

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be taking down this story and reposting it on another account. It should be up with all the updates and changes that I previously told you guys about in my bio soon. I can't say when as I am not sure but the new account is currently under Loading Plz Weight, soon to be changed to Siriuslyanerd. I love you all! I hope to see you all soon.**


End file.
